


When Daisy met the Black Widow

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Natasha Romanov Joins SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little flower becomes the deadly spider's first friend in SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Daisy met the Black Widow

Its been 2 months since Agent Clint ' Hawkeye ' Barton spared the life of Natasha Romanova and recruited her in SHIELD. After a long lecture and death threats from SHIELD's Director, she was deemed as an asset. She was still on prohibition since no one really trusted her and treated her like a time bomb waiting to explode.

Natasha was in the cafeteria sitting alone, eating her food. Suddenly she heard the chair in front of her move, and she saw a young girl about 5 years old sit in front of her. Everyone around them were staring at them. Natasha stared at the girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes with a little hazel in them. She looked at Natasha and smiled.

" Hi" said the little girl.

Natasha didn't know what to do so she awkwardly said, " Hi, what are you doing here? "

The little girl said, " You looked pretty lonely sitting alone so I came to give you company. My name is Daisy, what's yours ?"

" My name is Natasha. " said Natasha

Daisy said, " I know you, you are Daddy's new friend. By the way I like your hair its very pretty."

Natasha smiled at the cute little girl and asked her, " Who is your Daddy ? "

Before Daisy could answer a voice across the room called, " Daisy there you are."

Daisy turned and said, " Hi Daddy, I was talking to your new friend."  
Natasha was surprised. She didn't know Agent Barton was a father. Clint noticed Natasha's expression and smiled.

" Daisy is the adopted daughter of Agent Coulson and I." he said. Then he told Daisy, " Papa wants to talk to you."

Daisy nodded and turned towards Natasha, " Its nice meeting you and you should come to my birthday party on Saturday."

Natasha said, " But you just met me."

Daisy smiled and said, " But you are my new friend and all my friends are coming." She pouted which looked cute.

" OK " Natasha conceded, smiling slightly. Daisy hugged her and went to meet her papa.

" Well Agent Romanoff, looks like you made your first friend in SHIELD." said Clint

Natasha smiled and her eyes twinkled.

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd in series


End file.
